Curve my Addictions
by Arinlikejade
Summary: How will Mello react when he sees Matt has gotten a new video game? One-shot. yaoi. No full on lemon. I feel like such a tease xD


_**I do not own Death note.**_

_**I do own this story.**_

**_One Shot._**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Curve my Addictions**_

_**Mello will kill me for this, **_**I thought to myself as I opened World of War craft game from it's packaging. **_**"YOU'RE ALREADY SO FUCKING ADDICTED TO VIDEOS GAMES, YOU ARSE! YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON CATCHING KIRA" **_**He would shout at me. It was true though, I would rarely ever leave the house without my DS. And from the what I've heard about this new game to me, it was the worse. I wouldn't be surprised if I never left this computer chair again. I pushed my goggles onto the top of my head and fixed my eyes on the screen as the game started up. From the opening titles I could already tell I was going to enjoy this.**

*******

**"Fuck, yeah! Die, you hog!" I shouted at the monitor as I tore apart the beast. 4 hours had already passed without me noticing. I was sitting in a crouched, hunched position in my seat as L would always do when he would visit the Whammy house. I was getting so into the killing in the game that beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. I repeatedly wiped the back of my gloved had to get rid of the pooling above my brows. "NO, FUCK, GOD DAMN IT" I jumped from my seat as a druid appeared from no where. I multi-tasked with lighting a cigarette as I began to battle with it frantically, desperately trying to the keep myself alive. My face kept on getting slowly closer and closer to the screen as I fought. I was so entranced that I didn't hear Mello slam the door open, like he did when ever he came back to our small apartment. I didn't hear his heavy boots stomping across the thin floors. I didn't hear him when he called my name looking for me. I **_**did **_**feel, when he pressed the cold gun he always kept with him, into the back of my head. I stiffened. **

**"What the **_**fuck **_**do you think you are playing, Matty" He spoke with a cool voice that sent daggers through me. "M-Mello" I cursed myself for stuttering. "It's nothing, just watching the cameras." Half-ass-ly trying to cover the game with my back.**

**"Oh, really? Mind if I take a look then" He said this time being more rough. "Right, about that, I thought be-" I was cut off as he shoved me aside to take a good look at the screen. All he did was smirk when he saw the title. I bit my bottom lip, knowing I was about to get my face beaten in. **

**"I leave you alone for just a few hours, and you somehow find yourself another way to fuel your horrible addiction. Not to mention you were smoking at the same time." Gesturing to the my pile of in the ashtray. I opened my eyes that had shut expecting to get punched. Why was he not shouting profanity and practically killing me yet?! Maybe he was trying to gather up the suspense. Yes, that sound very **_**Mello.**_** I searched to find some words that could get me out of getting my ass kicked. I was surprisingly very good with persuading people, but rarely with Mello. He knew me for too long and way too well to ever fall for that. Of course the same went for me. Any time he would be verbally or physically abusing Near when we were younger, I was the only one who knew it wasn't because he was a total bully, but that he was just very jealous. And he acted on his feelings a little too much. Which put him in second in the first place. "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I'll work double time tomorrow, promise. I'll make it up too you. Anything you ask." I almost pleaded. I was still bruised from the last time Mello got angry with me. **

**"You would?" I couldn't pin-point the tone he was using in that last line. But it made me extremely uncomfortable with the forming atmosphere around us. "Huh? Yeah, Mels. Of course." I barely had enough time to register shock as he lunged for me, making us both fall onto the floor with a thud. Mello's legs ended up straddling my hips. "Haha, very funny, now get off of me" I put my hands on his leather covered chest, giving a sturdy push. My eyes widened as he resisted.**

"**Now, Matty, that I think I won't do" He replied breathily into my ear, making me shiver. He bit my lobe and a gasp escaped my mouth. "M-Mello." I slipped on my words for the second time. His hands slipped up my loose shirt, tweaking my nipples before pulling the shirt over my head. **_**Why am I letting him do this?! Wouldn't this be considered rape. No, I if it was I wouldn't be enjoying it. Which I could tell from the tightening in my jeans. **_**Mello lips found mine, and started to work against them. I was a little too quick to give into it. Slightly parting my own lips to allow his tongue to roam over mine. After a few seconds, I joined him in the battle for dominance. When the need for air was great we pulled back, a string of saliva connecting us. Just the sight of that, made us slam our mouths back together with twice as much force. I felt his hand reach down and cup the tent in my pants. "nngh!" I moaned against his mouth as he started to stroke me through the clad jeans. He leaned away from me, making me frown at the loss of contact. Then noticed he was starting to strip in front of me. When he was half-naked he reached down and touched my face gently. **_**Gently? Since when has Mello ever been **_**gentle? **

"**Sorry, I had to kinda force this Matt, but it was the only way I could get you to this point" His face scrunched just slightly. I propped myself on one elbow and wrapped the other around his neck to pull him into the another kiss. "It's okay." I mumbled against his lips. He pushed me back down the ground. **

"**Promise me this then, Matty." He spoke, "Next time you want to play that stupid game, let's do this instead."**

"**Deal." **

*******

**The rest of the night was a mixture moaning and intense pleasure with my new lover. I never thought that I would actually say something like that with anyone, especially Mello of all people. I never turned of the computer that night. The next morning I threw the game away, deciding It wasn't for me. If one this was for sure: Mello knows how to curve my addictions.**

**( A/n: I feel like such a fucking tease x] first fan fiction, so please don't eat my face just yet if you don't like it! 3 )**


End file.
